Seul contre tous
by BreakMyMind
Summary: "Retrouve-nous. On se rassemble, et on va contre-attaquer." Grunlek secoua la tête. Pourquoi vouloir sauver un monde qui ne les avait jamais accepté ? OS


Disclaimers : Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser qu'Aventures ne m'appartient pas ?

Écrite par Cael.

* * *

La lune était à son point culminant. Il régnait un silence religieux, seulement troublé par la bise hivernale soufflant dans ce qu'il restait de feuilles sur les arbres, et la respiration tranquille d'Eden qui paraissait somnoler. Grunlek, assis contre un rocher, observait l'astre brillant, et pensait à ses amis absents.

Lorsque l'on voyageait en groupe aussi longtemps qu'eux, on pourrait penser que quelques instants de solitudes étaient les bienvenus tant ils devaient être rares. Mais après ces longs mois à éviter les villes, les villages et les soldats, ces nuits solitaires où ses pensées allaient à ses compagnons de voyage, Grunlek commençait à trouver la solitude pesante. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas _complètement_ seul, Eden était avec lui. Sa présence, même silencieuse, apportait un certain réconfort au nain, et Dieu seul sait à quel point il en avait besoin.

Que faire à présent ? Leurs têtes à tous étaient mises à prix dans tout le Cratère. Des soldats, des novices aux élites, des mercenaires, des chasseurs de prime étaient à leurs trousses. Au cœur de la forêt, ils avaient pu trouver un peu de répit, mais au prix de leur séparation temporaire. L'incertitude quant à l'avenir du pays, plus l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour ses amis dont il avait très peu de nouvelles, et son isolement forcé, tous ces éléments menaçaient de le rendre fou. Son poing de métal se resserra, serrant si fort que les jointures auraient pu se déformer si l'alliage avait été de moins bonne qualité. Grunlek abattit son poing au sol, souhaitant pouvoir par la même écraser leurs opposants, la guilde des intendants, leur fichu codex, les réduire à l'état de pulpe misérables qu'ils étaient…

Sentant l'agitation de son maître et ami, Eden posa sa lourde tête sur les cuisses du nain, espérant par ce simple geste l'apaiser.

Ce qui fonctionna. Grunlek passa sa main de chair dans l'épaisse fourrure de la louve en expirant profondément, revenant à des pensées pacifiques.

Il n'était pourtant pas de nature violente, bien au contraire. Mais encore une fois, l'avenir était incertain, celui du Cratère et le leur, et il n'avait personne à qui faire part de ses angoisses. Il était seul.

« Mais seul, je l'ai été toute ma vie… » murmura-t-il.

Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il avait toujours vécu une existence solitaire. Prince du royaume des nains, son statut royal l'avait isolé de son peuple. Il aurait voulu être un souverain proche des siens, mais son infirmité ne le lui avait jamais permis car source de moqueries, de critiques et de ragots. Jamais devant lui, bien sûr, mais il entendait les murmures et rires sur son passage. Grunlek avait espéré que la mise en place de son bras métallique mettrait fin aux quolibets, mais ça l'avait encore plus séparé des siens qui ne le voyaient non plus comme un nain, mais comme un monstre.

Alors, il s'était exilé dans le monde des Hommes, espérant trouver plus de tolérance parmi eux. Hélas, il avait sous-estimé la condescendance des humains, qui voyaient tous les êtres différents comme inférieurs et risibles. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas été appelé « demi homme », « sous-homme », « demi-portion », et autres petits noms narquois ?

Finalement, les seuls à l'avoir accepté pour lui étaient ceux qui comme lui avaient été rejetés des leurs. Shin, qui avait été pourchassé pour sa nature de demi-élémentaire. Bob, renvoyé de l'Académie des Mages parce qu'il ne partageait pas leurs idées. Théo, qui avait fui l'oppression d'une Église où il demeurait dans l'ombre et le souvenir de son défunt père. Ensemble, ils s'étaient trouvés. Et même s'ils étaient si différents, dans leur groupe hétéroclite, ils avaient les uns et les autres trouvé la force de commencer à s'accepter, à s'aimer.

Mais maintenant, ses amis n'étaient plus là, et la tristesse, la peur d'être seul le rattrapaient.

La colère également. Pourquoi tenter de sauver ce monde qui ne les a jamais acceptés ? Pourquoi s'évertuer à rendre meilleur l'avenir de ceux qui avaient tout fait pour rendre leurs vies misérable ? Il était tellement plus simple de tout laisser tomber, laisser le Cratère sombrer et uniquement s'assurer de leur propre bien être, leur propre survie. Qui sait, peut-être une société plus saine et tolérante naîtrait des cendres de l'ancienne ?

Grunlek secoua doucement la tête. Non. Il ne pouvait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas agir de façon aussi égoïste. Trop de personnes s'étaient investies, avaient tout abandonné pour sauver cette civilisation. La druidesse qui avait péri dans les bras de Shin, Viktor qui avait tout laissé tomber pour retrouver Théo et avait donné sa vie pour celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, et pour ce monde. Bragg, qui avait trahi sa guilde pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Et tous ces gens qui les avaient soutenus… De cette famille qui avait accepté de prendre soin de Bob jusqu'à ces deux femmes qui avaient partagé avec eux leurs couvertures. Ces gens méritaient de vivre dans un monde en paix.

La lune amorçait sa descente. Grunlek n'avait plus sommeil, il se sentait rempli d'une vitalité et d'une résolution nouvelle. Il se redressa, bousculant gentiment Eden qui leva vers lui des yeux curieux.

« Ma belle, lui dit-il, on se remet en route. »

Sortant de sa poche un parchemin chiffonné, celui de Shin reçu la nuit dernière, il relut les mots griffonnés à la va-vite: « _RETROUVE-NOUS_. _ON SE RASSEMBLE, ET ON VA CONTRE-ATTAQUER_ ».

Oui. Ils allaient se battre pour ce monde.

Le nain posa sa main charnelle sur la tête poilue de son amie. Celle-ci se redressa, attendant les prochains ordres de son maître.

«Eden, on va retrouver les autres. Montre-moi le chemin.»


End file.
